A New Beginning
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Maybe Next Year" by BaronessBlixen. Niles is humiliated by the way he acted at Frasier's party and his seemingly never-ending inability to let Daphne know how he feels. But sometimes, you never know what fate has in store. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Thanks once again to Anika (BaronessBlixen) for writing "Maybe Next Year" and allowing me to continue it. The story wound up a lot longer than I planned, but it still couldn't be split. I doubt anyone will mind a long one-shot!

Most of the party guests began to leave. Even Frasier gave his younger brother a glance before retreating to his bedroom. But Niles didn't care. If he and Daphne were the only two people left in the world, it wouldn't matter. As long as she was there, he would be happy.

Daphne remained in his arms. They were no longer dancing. They merely held each other close. She knew she should probably let him go, but she didn't want to. It was the start of a new year, and everyone seemed a bit giddy at the moment. She didn't want to spoil the moment with an awkward conversation.

Niles could tell he'd had far too much to drink. As he and Daphne moved, the room seemed to spin. He tried his best to ignore it. He swallowed hard, praying his mind would clear.

Daphne looked into Dr. Crane's eyes. Suddenly, he no longer seemed as happy and carefree as he'd been earlier. "Are you all right?"

Niles had difficultly focusing. He didn't want to admit to his weakness, but there seemed to be no choice. "No," he whispered. As if to prove the point, he nearly stumbled.

Daphne managed to catch him before he fell. She immediately led him to the couch. She sat. "Just sit here beside me, and you'll feel much better."

Niles obeyed, but he did not feel any better. On top of his physical symptoms, there was the humiliation. He'd wanted to impress the woman he loved, and instead, he'd acted like a drunken jackass. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I've ruined your New Year's Eve."

She took his hand, gently stroking it. "You did nothing of the sort. I'm glad you asked me to dance. I'm afraid I wasn't having a very good time at your brother's party until you showed up."

Niles could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was this another trick of the alcohol? "Why...why not?" he managed to ask.

"Your brother's friends kept asking me if I'd like to go home with them. When I refused, they walked away. I guess I wasn't their type."

How could anyone treat Daphne so rudely? Even in spite of the splitting headache he now had, he felt anger welling up inside him. "That's awful!"

Daphne nodded. "That's why I was so glad you came by. I figured if they saw me dancing with you, they might back off."

Niles took a deep breath. He'd planned to reveal his heart to Daphne tonight, and he would. But he needed to be sure he was ready. The dizziness seemed to subside a bit, and even the headache no longer pained him as much. "I'm so sorry," he said, reaching out to touch her cheek. It was even softer than he'd imagined.

"That's all right," Daphne smiled. "I guess all men aren't as sweet as you are." Suddenly, she reached out and hugged him tightly. She was grateful that there was at least one man in her life who treated her with respect.

Niles felt the warmth of her cheek on his. As she held him, he rested his head on her shoulder. It seemed to help with the dizziness. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't seem to think clearly enough to form words.

"Sh, Dr. Crane. I know you're not feeling well, but I'll take good care of you." She pulled out of the embrace. She saw the nervousness in his eyes. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll sleep here on the couch; you're in no condition to drive. I'll just fetch a pillow and some blankets. I'll be right back."

Niles didn't say a word as she got up and rushed off. He shook his head in disbelief. He'd planned to sweep Daphne off her feet, but instead, he was being treated as an invalid. It wasn't the impression he hoped to make.

Daphne returned a moment later, carrying the items. "Here we are." She helped him to stand so that she could get the couch ready. When she was done, she told him to lie down. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I'll be in me room if you need anything."

Niles nodded. All at once, he felt that he couldn't stand it anymore. He'd missed so many chances tonight. And though this wasn't the ideal moment, he was determined to speak. "I love you."

Daphne was shocked. But then she remembered how intoxicated he was. People under the influence often said things they otherwise wouldn't. In order to avoid embarrassment, the best thing to do was downplay his words. "Oh, that's awfully sweet. Now, you get some rest, all right?"

Niles sighed. He'd come so close. How could he have missed yet again? But all of a sudden, he realized how comfortable this couch was. And he was awfully tired. Before he could think another thought, he was out.

Daphne retreated to her room. As she prepared for bed, the events of the night replayed in her mind. All those horrible men, with their constant glances at her breasts and backside. At first it had been flattering, but when she learned what they had in mind, she was disgusted. Then Dr. Crane had shown up. How did he always seem to appear when she needed him? Dancing with him felt wonderful, the same as it had at the Snow Ball. She realized she hadn't really wanted the clock to strike midnight. Just like Cinderella, the magic would end. Maybe it was all for the best. After all, they could never be more than friends. But then she remembered his last words to her. What if it hadn't been the liquor talking? Could it be real? Suddenly, she was no longer tired. All attempts to fall asleep failed. When she closed her eyes,she saw his handsome face.

Before Daphne had even realized what she was doing, she found herself in the living room. There Dr. Crane was, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She wished he were awake. She had so many questions, and no way to find answers without him. She sat on the end of the couch, near his feet. She knew she should probably leave him be, but she just couldn't. A sigh escaped as she watched him.

Images floated through Niles' mind. Daphne in his arms, dancing with him. When he was alone, he always felt clumsy and awkward. But she made him feel as if he'd danced all his life. He wished they could've kept dancing forever. Suddenly, the dream ended. Niles heard a noise, and his eyes opened. "Daphne."

She was startled by his voice. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just go back to me room."

Niles smiled. "It's all right. How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Daphne answered. "I just wanted to see if you were all right." She reached for his hand.

Niles could hardly believe this was real. "Well, thank you for your concern," he said.

"Dr. Crane, can I ask you a question?" Daphne knew she shouldn't do this. But the more she thought about what had happened tonight, and about the past five years, she began to notice a pattern. She just wasn't sure if it was all in her imagination.

"Of course," Niles said immediately.

"Why did you come to this party? I mean, I know you and your brother enjoy your fancy parties. But I know you don't like these people." He often complained about how phony many of his so-called friends were.

Niles sighed. At long last, here was his chance. He looked into her eyes, and spoke. "Because of you. I was hoping for a dance."

Daphne smiled. "I guess we were both lucky tonight, then. I needed to get away from those awful men, and you wanted a dance."

"Yes. But, Daphne, I wanted more than that. I wanted to escort you out onto the balcony. And then, just when the moment was right, I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you."

"What?" Daphne asked. She had wondered if he might have feelings for her that she'd never suspected. But even so, the words took her by surprise.

"I've wanted to tell you dozens of times. I kept trying to say it tonight. But then I saw you with...the others. And I just felt like it was hopeless. I guess that's why I kept drinking. After a while, I didn't care about anything."

"All night, I've been asking meself what's wrong with me. I mean, why were all these men treating me like I was...Why, they thought I would be impressed when they told me about their car, or their bloody mansions. But I don't care about those things!"

Niles sat up at once. He took Daphne in his arms. "Sh. It's all right. There's nothing wrong with you. If anything, there's something wrong with them. You're the kindest, warmest person I know."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "Thank you. You're the sweetest man I've ever met. I think I love you, too. I just couldn't see it before. I'm sorry."

Niles brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "You have no reason to apologize. All that matters now is our future."

Though it was now long past midnight, Niles and Daphne kissed. They might've missed the official start of the new year, but it felt like a new beginning all the same.

**The End**


End file.
